


The Last Transmitions of Triumph-3

by BlueLight333



Category: Sci-Fi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLight333/pseuds/BlueLight333





	The Last Transmitions of Triumph-3

Jack's stomach turned as he sat on the cold, barely padded pilots chair of what used to be humanity's greatest advancement in locomotion history.

What he sat in now was a ruin and a failure.

He thought back to what was only a few hours ago and yet so so far away. He remembered the cheering crowds welcoming him as he boarded his flight.

 "We are about to stand witness to one of the, if not the most important breakthroughs of human space travel. Currently we are watching as seasoned pilot and astronaut Jack Ridman boards the craft." Jack remembered the reporter saying as he walked the red carpet to the entrance of his final space mission. He remembered how nervous he was but at the same time he remembered the massive smile plastered on his face as he saluted the crowd.

He let down his salute and stood in the doorway of the craft as he observed the faces filled with admiration observe back. He felt as though he was a hero, a great legend about to embark on an impossible voyage. Finally, he grabbed his helmet and stepped inside.

The craft was roomy, and most of it was covered in metal panels and touch screens. He closed the door behind him with one last wave to the crowd, the crowd waved back until the door closed completely.

The silence inside the operations room of the craft was unbelievable, it almost deafened Jack.

"Triumph-3 come in, over." Said a calm, lightly accented voice from the speaker in Jack's ear.

"Triumph-3 reporting to Victory-1, everything seems sturdy so far, just settling in and getting ready to break the speed limit of the universe, over." Said Jack with a nervous smile as he secured the straps around his body.

"Good to hear Triumph, prepare to launch in 2 minutes, keep the coms open, good luck, over." Said the voice on the other end.

 _"This is it!"_ thought Jack as he initiated the nuclear fuel cells, soon as he flipped the switch the room was filled with a quiet hum. He wondered to himself what bending space-time would look like. Would it be a massive blob of red-shifted background radiation? Or perhaps he would see into the future?

"You'll find out soon enough Jack." He said to himself

"Triumph-3 you have T-10 until launch, over." Said the voice, it was no longer calm but clearly excited and nervous. Jack took a deep breath.

"T-9" Said the voice, Jack braced his arms instinctively.

"T-8" It continued, Jack turned the switch to prime the artificial gravity.

"T-7" Jack was ready.

After a few more countings that rang in Jack's nervous ears he heard the fateful;

"T-0, liftoff!" Declared the voice.

Jack had been on many conventional space missions and the liftoff always pressed into his body, but never his hard. It felt as though he was bench pressing elephants on the bottom of the ocean. The hum intensified a thousandfold as the windows automatically shut themselves to prevent Jack from going blind.

However, even though on conventional takeoffs the pushing lasted a minute or so, on this particular occasion it lasted a mere 20 seconds. The pushing ceased and Jack managed to look over at the control display.

It showed a digital rendition of the Earth and that of an exoplanet he was meant to visit. Jack smiled as he said the distance shrink, thousands of miles whizzed by every second. Despite himself Jack laughed, they had done it, and he was the one to make it come true.

"Yes!" Yelled jack.

 _BANG!_ Declared the engine compartment.

"NO NO NO! Shiiit, Victory-1 come in! Victory, come in!" Yelled Jack desperately as he turned the engines off, cell by cell as fast as he could.

"Triumph this is Victory, what's going on up there? Your engines are stopping, over." Said the voice, this time it seemed a whole different kind of nervous from before.

"That's because I bloody stopped them! Something exploded in the engine sector, my scanner isn't responding, I say again, automated scanning is unresponsive! Over." Yelled Jack as the craft ground to a halt.

"Triumph-3... It appears as though we may have to take a raincheck on that after launch party... Over." Said the voice, now it sounded guilty and defeated.

"Victory, explain yourself, what's happening in my engine block? Over." Asked Jack as the craft windows opened.

"Triumph-3 it appears as though your engine sector has encountered an almost pure carbon piece of debris, your energy control systems are unresponsive... I'm afraid there's no way you can restart your engine and head home without... Setting off an explosive chain reaction. Over." Said the voice full of sorrow. Jack's heart dropped to his feet.

"Goddamnit! Victory, does the craft have any repair capabilities? Over." Asked Jack, holding on to hope when he knew the answer.

"Triumph-3, the engine sector has been designed to be almost undestructable, the material can withstand virtually anything, a pure carbon piece of debris was... Unthinkable, unfortunately the repair capabilities required are unavailable. Over." Said the voice.

Jack screamed, he kicked and bashed every metal panel, barely leaving a dent on any of them in his rampage. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. After what seemed like an hour long rampage Jack sat down in his chair. Realizing he was bound to stare at the beauty of space until his death made him sick, he shut the windows.

"Victory... Come in." Said Jack quietly.

"This is Victory... What do you need Triumph? Over." Asked the voice on the other end rather hopefully.

"Right now? A way home. Over." Said Jack with a pained smile, the voice laughed bitterly.

"That would be nice, over." Said the voice.

"Say, what's your name? Over" Asked Jack.

"Nina, Nina Rostova, I designed the gravity control." Said Nina, Jack was not surprised to find out she was a woman, the coms always made the voices deeper.

"Well A+ on your work, I'm currently sitting in my chair miserably not floating." Said Jack with a quiet laugh, Nina chuckled

"Do you have any regrets Nina?" Asked Jack as he looked around at the state of the art wreck he sat in.

"A few, do you Jack?" Asked Nine, her voice was strangely comforting.

"Just one. There was this girl back in high school, we dated for half a year before she dumped me. I mean... I moved on but she just did it so coldly it made me think she never loved me like I loved her." Said Jack resting his head on the cold metal panel behind him.

"Well wherever she is I bet she isn't warping time and space in order to explore interstellar planet systems." Said Nina, Jack laughed.

"Currently, neither am I." Said Jack

"We'll find a way out Jack, you'll get home and have your parade, fireworks and all." Said Nina, Jack's eyes shot open.

"Fireworks..." He muttered.

"What about them Jack?" Asked Nina.

"You said this craft's walls could withstand almost anything right? What about an explosive chain reaction?" Asked Jack shooting up and opening up his control panel.

"Well yes in theory but..." Began Nina but Jack cut her off as he laughed like a madman.

"Victory-1 this is Triumph-3, you're gonna have to use the control rockets to turn me towards Earth. Over" Said Jack hovering his finger over the "Launch engines button."

"Roger that Triumph, what is your intent? Over." Asked Nina.

"My intent is to blow up my fuel cells, use the resulting propulsion to reactivate the warpers and come home in time for that launch party. Over." Said Jack staring determinedly forward.

"Turn around complete." Said Nina.

"Wish me luck. Out."

_Beep._

_BANG!_

 

"T


End file.
